gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Party
The Party is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to the protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti goes to Ken Rosenberg's office trying to find some leads, following the orders of Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg tells Tommy that Colonel Cortez is having a party on his yacht and that it would be best to start with Cortez, who set up the deal. Ken gives Tommy his invitation but tells Tommy to stop at Rafael's and get a new outfit. Tommy leaves the office and drives to Rafael's where he gets a new suit. Tommy then drives to the yacht at the marina and meets Cortez, who says they can talk about the ambushed drug deal later. He introduces Tommy to his daughter Mercedes Cortez, who then points out each of the party guests. However, when Ricardo Diaz arrives, she leaves with Tommy, having him drive her to The Pole Position Club. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go get some new threads from Rafael's clothes shop *Get to the Colonel's boat *Take the Colonel's daughter to the Pole Position Club Reward The reward for completing the mission is $100 and the mission Back Alley Brawl is unlocked. The Soiree Outfit can be obtained from Rafael's. Transcript See Also *Mission Walkthough Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 3 - The Party (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 3 - The Party|Ipad/PS2 Version Gallery TheParty-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy meets Colonel Cortez at his party. TheParty-GTAVC3.jpg|BJ Smith and Avery Carrington talking to each other with Carrington's protege Donald Love watching on, with Mercedes Cortez pointing out the two to Tommy Vercetti TheParty-GTAVC4.jpg|Steve Scott talking to Pastor Richards and Gonzalez, with Jezz Torrent in the background TheParty-GTAVC5.jpg|Mercedes Cortez entering The Pole Position Club. TheParty-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy in his suit looks on a biker. Walkthrough TheParty-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy looks out the window of K. Rosenberg & Co. while Ken rants about his fears of being killed for the failed drug deal he partook in with Tommy. TheParty-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Ken says that he is afraid of the "gorillas" that will kill him for the failure of the deal. TheParty-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|After he is finished ranting, Ken asks Tommy if he has any ideas of what they should do to pay Sonny Forelli back the money they've lost. TheParty-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy turns around and tells Ken to sit down and relax, as he has an idea of what to do. TheParty-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|As Tommy sits down into the chair opposite Ken, he says that his plan is that Ken will find out who took their money and cocaine and then Tommy will punish the ones responsible. TheParty-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Ken says that he likes the idea and that he will think of ways of finding out. TheParty-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|After a few moments of thinking, Ken comes up with Colonel Juan-Garcia Cortez. TheParty-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Cortez is a retired colonel who, as Ken reveals, helped him set the deal up without any other Vice City's established drug dealers finding out about it. TheParty-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Ken reveals that Cortez is holding parties in his yacht every so often and one of the parties is being held as they speak. TheParty-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|The party is said to have a lot of Vice City's celebrities attending. TheParty-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|The parties require an invite to enter, which Ken says he has. TheParty-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Unfortunately, due to fear of being killed by the Forelli Family, Ken says that he will not leave his office. TheParty-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy once again tells Ken to calm down and says that he can go himself if Ken does not want to. TheParty-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|After taking Ken's invitation card, Tommy heads for the door, but Ken stops him and says that he is not attired properly and that his fashion choice may give people a bad impression of him. TheParty-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Ken tells Tommy to visit Rafael's clothing store and tell Rafael that Ken sent him, so he can get properly dressed. TheParty-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Ken hands Tommy Rafael's address. TheParty-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After Tommy is handed the address, Ken lets him go. TheParty-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy is instructed to visit Rafael's clothing store and runs back to his vehicle. TheParty-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy makes his way to Rafael's clothing store in Ocean Beach. TheParty-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy, about to walk into Rafael's store. TheParty-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|After a few moments, Tommy comes out wearing some new clothes Rafael gifted him. TheParty-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Shortly after walking out of the store, Tommy sees a biker stopping by the street. TheParty-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|After getting new clothes, Tommy is tasked with going to the party in Cortez's yacht. TheParty-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy steals the biker's bike. TheParty-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|After stealing the bike, Tommy drives to the Colonel's yacht. TheParty-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy arriving at the pier where Cortez's yacht is located. TheParty-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy parks his newly acquired Freeway in front of the gates to Pier 2, the pier in which Cortez's yacht is in. TheParty-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy walks up the stairs to the deck of the yacht where the party is taking place. TheParty-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Upon walking on deck, Tommy exchanges a few looks with the server. TheParty-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|After the server passes by, Tommy is welcomed by Colonel Cortez. TheParty-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Cortez asks if Tommy arrived on the behalf of Ken. TheParty-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|After asking that question, Cortez expresses concern for Ken's mental health or well-being. TheParty-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|Tommy introduces himself and answers Cortez's question, saying that Ken could not arrive, as the failed drug deal has given him a slight fear of publicity. TheParty-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Cortez asks Tommy what his interests are and Tommy says that he just wants Cortez's help in getting back the stolen money and cocaine from the deal that Cortez had helped set up. TheParty-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Cortez says that the deal going wrong had caused problems for everyone involved and that he has already started his own investigation into what went wrong. TheParty-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Cortez apologizes to Tommy and tells him that they should discuss the deal later, as Cortez has some business matters to take care of. TheParty-GTAVC-SS37.jpg|Cortez suggests that his daughter keeps Tommy's company and calls her over. TheParty-GTAVC-SS38.jpg|Mercedes, Cortez's daughter comes by shortly and Cortez tells her to accompany Tommy. TheParty-GTAVC-SS39.jpg|Mercedes accepts and walks off with Tommy. TheParty-GTAVC-SS40.jpg|As Tommy and Mercedes walk off, Cortez apologizes once again for leaving Tommy. TheParty-GTAVC-SS41.jpg|Tommy asks Mercedes' name again to make sure he got it correct. TheParty-GTAVC-SS42.jpg|Mercedes seems to think that Tommy found her name amusing as she tells him to try living with it. TheParty-GTAVC-SS43.jpg|Mercedes suggests that she points out several of the more famous guests to Tommy as they stop by a railing.r TheParty-GTAVC-SS44.jpg|First, Mercedes points out congressman Alex Shrub who is talking to someone, with a rising pornography star, Candy Suxxx, by his side. TheParty-GTAVC-SS45.jpg|Next, Mercedes points out a Vice City Mambas star, BJ Smith talking to the real estate tycoon Avery Carrington, with Avery's protégé listening to their conversation nearby. TheParty-GTAVC-SS46.jpg|After them, Mercedes points out Jezz Torrent, the lead singer of the rock band Love Fist, who is seen talking to some women. TheParty-GTAVC-SS47.jpg|Lastly, Mercedes points out her father's right-hand man, Gonzalez, who is talking to the pornography director Steve Scott about his upcoming pornography flick, with Pastor Richards observing their conversation. TheParty-GTAVC-SS48.jpg|As Mercedes shows Tommy the guests, another man arrives at the party. TheParty-GTAVC-SS49.jpg|The man calls over Cortez and says that as always, Cortez's parties are successful. TheParty-GTAVC-SS50.jpg|The man is seen apologizing for arriving too late. TheParty-GTAVC-SS51.jpg|As Cortez and the man speak, Tommy asks Mercedes who the man is. TheParty-GTAVC-SS52.jpg|Mercedes introduces the new guest as Ricardo Diaz, Vice City's top cocaine dealer and gives him the nickname "Mr. Coke". TheParty-GTAVC-SS53.jpg|Shortly after noticing her, Diaz calls over Mercedes. TheParty-GTAVC-SS54.jpg|Mercedes apologizes to Diaz and says that she must welcome her friend back into town and that they should talk another time. TheParty-GTAVC-SS55.jpg|Mercedes whispers to Tommy and asks him to get her out of there. TheParty-GTAVC-SS56.jpg|After a few moments, she asks Tommy to get her to the Pole Position club. TheParty-GTAVC-SS57.jpg|Tommy is tasked with getting Mercedes to the Pole Position club. TheParty-GTAVC-SS58.jpg|Upon going outside, Mercedes asks Tommy if he will work for her father, to which Tommy replies saying that he is not sure. TheParty-GTAVC-SS59.jpg|Mercedes monologues about how difficult it is having a rich and powerful father, before asking Tommy again to take her to the club. TheParty-GTAVC-SS60.jpg|Tommy and Mercedes making their way to the club. TheParty-GTAVC-SS61.jpg|Tommy and Mercedes arriving at the club. TheParty-GTAVC-SS62.jpg|Before heading inside, Mercedes tells Tommy that she hopes they'll meet again, to which Tommy replies saying that he is sure they will. TheParty-GTAVC-SS63.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the boat party cutscene is "Out of Touch" by Hall & Oates. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Flash FM. *If a car is used to take Mercedes to the Pole Position Club she will ask Tommy another question, saying "Do you mind me resting my hand in your lap?". She will still say this if she sits in the back of a vehicle. de:Die Party es:La fiesta Navigation }}ar:الحفلة de:Die Party ru:The Party Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City